Deep, Theological Questions Soul Reaver Brings Up
by HealerAriel
Summary: Look at the title, and think. Rated PG13 beacause I use some bad language and lust after Raziel, constantly. What's this? Blood Omen 2 Q's and musings? ^_^
1. Deep, theological questions

There are several deep, theological questions we have to ask ourselves about Soul Reaver. These are a few of them, not necessarily in order:  
  
  
  
~ Why, if Raziel is the perfect little daddy's-boy, does Kain kill him, and not some jerk, like Zephon?  
  
~ What IS the bad karma we all have with Zephon? I mean, we all make him coniving, manipulative, perverted, horny, ect. in our fanfics. Maybe it's the spider thing...*shudder*  
  
~ Why do most of us feel sorry for Melchiah? I mean, he skins humans and WEARS THEM. You'd think we'd just hate him, but instead we pity him. Poor guy...  
  
~ Why is Raziel's evolution a pair of wings? Is this some angelic symbolism?  
  
~ Did anyone besides me look up the Soul Reaver character's names? They're almost all Biblical:  
  
-Kain: first son of Eve. The original murderer (he killed his younger brother, whom his father favored over him)  
  
-Dumah: former guardian angel of Egypt. A ruler of demons, and angel of silence (get it? His fortress is totally silent, 'cause they're all dead?)  
  
-Turel: a fallen angel from the class of Watchers (they fell from grace when they had sex with human women).  
  
-Rahab: the angel of insolence and oceans (get it? He's the fish guy). God destroyed Rahab for trying to keep the Hebrews from crossing the Red Sea.  
  
-Zephon: a fallen angel. He was kicked out of Heaven for being a pyromaniac (he tried to set fire to Heaven). He became a demon, and fans the embers to the fires of Hell. (My little bro pointed out that you have to kill him by setting his eggs on FIRE and throwing them at him. Thanks, Mark!)  
  
-Melchi Dael (closest we get to Melchiah, so go with it): a fallen angel who grants men the women of their dreams...for the small cost of their souls.  
  
-Raziel: an archangel in the order of Thrones (guys who guard God's throne). Raziel is the angel of mysteries, originality, and ressurection (gee, wonder why they named the blue dude Raziel? Hmmm...)  
  
~ Isn't it eerie how closely related Raziel's story is with Satan's? I mean, in Christian beliefs, Satan was the hottest dude in heaven (and in another religion, loved God the most out of all the angels), got a big head about it and challenged God (bad idea), then got sent to Hell for being a conceited asshole (or, that's how I choose to explain it). Raziel - all- time pretty-boy and daddy's favorite - grows these gorgeous wings (which pisses Kain off), gets thrown into the abyss, and wakes up in the Spectral Realm (or Hell) as a demonic apparition. Creepy, isn't it?  
  
~ Raziel is supposed to be the antihero type: he's reluctant, selfish, sarcastic, and is only in this for revenge. Why do we love him so much?  
  
~ Why can Raziel soooo pull of the black lipstick and leather bondage gear in the beginning of the game? My friend and I watched that opening movie over and over just so we could drool over him. There's just something about a man with fangs and leather pants...nevermind.  
  
~ Why the hell did Kain dress his Lieutenants in such, er, minimal clothing, anyway? Is it possible that Kain is attracted to guys?  
  
~ Why is Raziel everyone's pawn? He's the Sarafan's pawn; he's Kain's pawn; he's the Elder's pawn; he's Moebius's pawn... I'm sure the list would be longer if we knew more about his past.  
  
~ Why does Raziel not know that he's everyone's pawn?  
  
~ Why is it that whenever Raziel gets the perfect chance to kill somebody he needs to kill, he won't do it? What's his deal? Is he deeply religious, or something?  
  
~ Why is Raziel so melodramatic? He gets upset over the smallest things, although he tends to launch into long voice overs with that sexy voice of his when he's pissed, so I'm not complaining.  
  
~ Why does Raziel manage to be kinda cute even when he's organless, jawless, and emaciated with tattered wings?  
  
~ Why do I have such a huge crush on Raziel?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(A/N- That's all I could come up with at the moment, but I'm sure there'll be more once I play Soul Reaver again. Remember to read my story, Vampire's Daughter, and the prequel to it, when I get it written.) 


	2. Philosophical musings

Rated PG13, because I'm perverted.  
  
In addition to inspiring deep, philosophical soul-searching (so we can understand just what the hell is going on), there are also several conclusions we can draw from Soul Reaver and it's characters (keep in mind, I'm NOT a religious fanatic, I'm just really into the Occult. I'm actually only religious to the point that I believe that there is a Divine presence, be it God, Buddah, Allah, The Goddess, or a little bit of each. I'm very open-minded):  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Raziel is SO supposed to be the embodiment of an angel. I mean, why else would he 1) get wings (even if they are bat wings, it's still visually suggestive of an angelic presence); 2) be the ONLY guy in the game not to be named after a fallen angel or a Biblical bad guy (Raziel is named after an archangel, and quite a high-ranking one, at that); and 3) be ressurected as the Elder's "ANGEL OF DEATH" (yes, the Elder does call him that)?  
  
~ Kain and Raziel represent (on a Biblical basis, mind you) God and Satan, only in reverse: Kain being the bad guy and Raziel being the, er, not-AS- bad-but-still-not-totally-good guy. It makes sense, really, if you're into the Occult like I am.  
  
~ Raziel is hot, pure and simple. He's a vampiric sex symbol. I love bad boys... It'd be better if he didn't rot after the first five minutes of the game, though. Then I could stare at him clad in skintight leather. Oh yeah.  
  
~ This game is begging my best friend Brandon and me to make it a movie when we get rich enough to buy the copyright, take care of sets and special effects, hire some schmucks to obey our every command...  
  
~ I have way too much time on my hands.  
  
~ Ariel is damn creepy and kinda useless. The makers put her in there so the game didn't seem sexist, I bet you.  
  
~ Soul Reaver is way too cool to ever be considered sexist by anyone in their right mind.  
  
~ The game would be freakin' hillarious if they substituted the dialogue they've got for the lines my big bro Steven and I improvise when we play it together.  
  
~ Raziel says "I am destroyed" once he checks out his rotting glory because he realizes that he'll never, ever get laid again looking like that.  
  
~ In relation to the above musing, if you look too closely at Raziel, like I tend to, you'll notice that the water in the Abyss didn't just take his skin, his organs, and his jaw. It also took his....er....you know what I'm talking about.... It's just as well though: looking the way he does now, it's not like he'd get a chance in hell to use it anyway. (Well, if he could find some really, really, really, REALLY desperate dead chick...)  
  
  
  
These are, unfortunately, the only random musings that came to my mind. Soon I may have more musings, or more questions. Loveya, and gimme reviews! 


	3. MORE!

Been a long time, but I'm back again, with some musings and Q&A from Soul Reaver, and now Blood Omen 2!  
  
~ I assume that all of us playing Blood Omen 2 are, in fact, human. Why then is it so gratifying to beat humans to a bloody pulp and suck the life force out of them?  
  
~ Look at how Umah walks. She is either A.) incredibly inebriated, or B.) much too top-heavy to keep herself upright. Personally, I think it's a wee bit of both.  
  
~ If you were to tattoo all the clan symbols on your body, wouldn't it look cool?  
  
~ Why is all the dialogue SO cryptic? Instead of Kain's little foreshadowing about how it was foolish to trust Umah, wouldn't it have been easier to say "Yeah, the chick with the freakishly large breasts? THAT BITCH IS A TRAITOR!" And it would have been quite in character, methinks.  
  
~ It's amazing how much easier it is to be fond of Kain when he's a leather-clad bishonen badass with a nice tummy. But, that's just me.  
  
~ BO2 Kain could give SR's hot Lieutenants a run for their money...  
  
~ "FAUSTUS IS A DOUCHEBAG!" is a completely rational battle cry when one is frustrated beyond all reason.  
  
~ This plagues me still: WHERE THE HELL IS TUREL?!  
  
~ A lot of the writing in Meridian looks French, has anyone else noticed that?  
  
~ Sarafan, with the exception of the bondage gear-wearing, undead variety, should be shot.  
  
~ VAMPIRES ARE MISUNDERSTOOD, I TELL YOU! Well, the cute ones are, anyway.  
  
~ Post-evolution-Rahab looks like a Goth merman on crack.  
  
~ Dumah is ungrateful. Ya bring him back to life, and STILL he tries to kill you. "I'M SMALLER THAN YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
~ I still don't like Ariel or Zephon, but I have a whole new respect for Kain.  
  
~ Pre-evolution Dumah bears a striking resemblance to the Scorpion King, no?  
  
~ Why, oh why can't Vampire Raziel and BO2 Kain be in a video game together? THINK of the female audience it would attract!  
  
~ The creators HAD to make the other Lieutenants hideously deformed. Otherwise, no girls or controversial guys could bring themselves to kill 'em. "HE'S TRYING TO EAT ME! But...he's...SO HOT!"  
  
~ Kain has one hell of an evil laugh. 


End file.
